Putaran Waktu
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: "Tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu akan memisahkan kita, kuharap saat kita bertemu kembali nanti, kau tidak melupakanku lagi, Mori." Law of Ueki Plus. Diambil setting sesaat setelah Ueki memutuskan untuk menetap di Megasite. RnR Please..


**Timeline** **:** Law of Ueki Plus, saat Ueki memilih untuk menetap di Megasite.

**Summary :** Tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu akan memisahkan kita, kuharap saat kita bertemu kembali nanti, kau tidak melupakanku lagi, Mori. Aku pulang...!

* * *

Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup.

Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa.

Bisa bertemu lagi adalah keberuntungan yang besar.

Walapun jika pertemuan berikutnya adalah sebagai sesama musuh.

**-Ai Mori, Law of Ueki Plus-**

**

* * *

**

**Law of Ueki by Fukuchi Tsubasa**

**:: Putaran Waktu ::**

**_Sorayuki Nichan_**

* * *

"**...tapi kalau cuma ini cara yang ada, aku akan tinggal."**

Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Megasite ini. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal lain ataupun cara lain, ternyata tanpa kusadari aku memutuskan semuanya terlalu cepat. Ya, secepat putaran waktu yang membawa semua kejadian mengerikan ini.

Semua orang kehilangan memori tentang orang yang berharga bagi mereka, kecuali aku tentunya. Tiba-tiba saja, keluarga, teman-teman bahkan Mori—yang sudah berjanji tidak melupakanku—kehilangan semua ingatan tentang keberadaanku.

Sedih? Tentu saja. Kau bisa bayangkan jika teman yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatimu tiba-tiba saja melupakanmu dan berdiri berhadapan denganmu sebagai musuh? Itu sama menyakitkannya ketika kau kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhmu. Ah, tidak! Lebih dari itu.

"**Demi orang lain apanya? Jangan memaksakan pemikiran egoismu pada orang lain."**

Tiba-tiba serpihan ingatanku membawaku kembali pada suatu segmen ketika Mori membentakku sambil menangis. Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku ini memang orang yang sangat egois. Aku tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaan orang lain, kupikir kalau mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka itu sudah cukup. Ternyata lebih dari itu. Hati orang itu rumit. Termasuk juga hatiku.

Aku memang egois. Aku terlalu egois karena aku tidak ingin seorang pun melupakan keberadaanku. Aku terlalu egois karena aku tidak ingin teman-teman menjauhiku. Aku terlalu egois karena tidak ingin siapapun terluka. Lebih dari itu semua, aku terlalu egois karena aku takut melihat mereka menderita. Hanya itu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku berusaha keras untuk orang lain. Alasan kenapa aku mati-matian mempertaruhkan diri demi orang lain. Hanya karena rasa takut. Aku ini menyedihkan.

Megasite adalah tempat yang dingin. Di sini tidak ada siapapun. Sepi dan... mengerikan. Kau takkan menemukan apapun di sini. Tak ada kebahagiaan, tidak ada orang, tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada toko, sekolah, atau stasiun kereta api yang bising.

Inilah kesendirian yang sebenarnya. Ketakutan yang nyata, Megasite.

Tapi... ada satu hal yang kusuka dari Megasite. Di Megasite aku jadi bisa memikirkan banyak hal yang tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Tentang diriku yang lemah, tentang diriku yang egois, tentang diriku yang takut kehilangan dan tentang kerinduanku kepada teman-teman.

"**Aku tak akan lupa lagi...!**** Aku akan terus menunggu...! Seratus tahun atau seribu tahun sekalipun, aku akan terus menunggumu!"**

Kembali, aku teringat kata-kata Mori. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ya... aku selalu tersenyum begitu ingat kata-kata itu. Sungguh kata-kata yang mampu menguatkanku selama aku berada di sini.

Hahaha... Mori bodoh!

Mana ada orang yang rela menunggu hingga seratus atau seribu tahun? Kau mungkin takkan melupakanku, tapi bisa saja kan kau mengganti eksistensiku di hatimu? Dan sejujurnya, aku takut jika hal itu terjadi Mori.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, kita memang berpisah saat ini.

Dan... satu permohonanku padamu, tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu akan memisahkan kita, kuharap saat kita bertemu kembali nanti, kau tidak melupakanku lagi, Mori.

Hei, Ingatlah aku!

* * *

**Setahun kemudian...**

"Hei! Tidak boleh mengganggu binatang. Nanti dia bisa luka kan?"

Seorang remaja berambut hijau dan bermantel itu mencoba menyelamatkan seekor binatang yang sedang dikerjai oleh anak-anak kecil. Rambut hijau dan mantel yang dikenakannya bergerak searah dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan.

**Putara****n waktu yang membingungkan. Seratus tahun di Megasite ternyata adalah setahun di dunia nyata dan ini tepat setahun setelah semua kenangan pahit itu terjadi, aku kembali.**

"Cih, menyebalkan. Ayo pergi anak-anak!"

Anak-anak nakal itu pergi dengan kesal begitu melihat pemuda berambut hijau menegur mereka. Dan remaja berambut hijau itu mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"Bodoh... aku mau ke pemandian air panas. Gara-gara kamu aku jadi terlambat!"

Seorang gadis manis dengan warna rambut aquamarine-nya menyambut pemuda tadi sambil menangis, "Selamat datang kembali, Ueki..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggendong seekor anjing berbulu putih.

"**Aku pulang, Mori..."**

Satu hal yang sangat ku syukuri saat ini, Mori tidak melupakan janjinya, dia benar-benar menunggu dan tidak melupakanku. Dan aku kembali tertawa bersama dengan teman-temanku lagi. Mori, Sano, Hideyoshi, Rinko, Haiji, Sora, dan semuanya. Sekali lagi, kami tertawa bersama dan memulai hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

Megasite, Dunia Kemakmuran dan semuanya, kujadikan ini sebagai kenangan dan pelajaran yang berharga. Tidak peduli kenangan itu baik atau buruk, aku tidak ingin membuang yang manapun. Karena itulah kami terhubung dan karena itulah kami mengalami pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Waktu telah mempertemukan dan memisahkan kami semua.

Dan kuharap kalian pun mengalami pertemuan yang menyenangkan seperti itu.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup.

Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa.

Bisa bertemu lagi adalah keberuntungan yang besar.

Walapun jika pertemuan berikutnya adalah sebagai sesama musuh.

**-Ai Mori, Law of Ueki Plus-**

**:: OWARI ::**


End file.
